


The Brief Lives of Snowflakes

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing one woman be taken by the snow, Miroku fears for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brief Lives of Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [iyfic-challenge](http://iyfic-challenge.livejournal.com/)'s theme, "Snow." Won third place.

When the storm comes, it reminds him. The ways to freeze are as numerous as the snowflakes.

Kagome shivers brightly from under most of Inuyasha's clothes. But despite her attire, she's not the one he's worried about.

He remembers that Sango already froze for him once. It seems to be his curse, that women's lives fall apart after meeting him.

And Miroku believes in curses.

Possessed by demons, ice, bitterness, these women come back to haunt him. He hears their voices on the winds. Like snowflakes, like butterfly wings, once touched, never the same.

Which could also be said about him, though he doesn't think that way.

He finds her under a tree, wide eyes seen through snow-covered branches, crouching for heat. She says she needed some air. Her face is red, from tears or cold, he doesn't know. He sits beside her, tracing long lines in the snow with a stick.

He should leave now, run for her life, but he can see that she's freezing in her uniform, her over-clothes having been donated to Kagome.

So he pulls her into his arms. Cursed or not, to stay apart forever is another kind of freezing.

Little by little, Sango melts.


End file.
